Kuvira's Changes
by Avatarnima
Summary: Kuvira realizes her mistakes, and she must find a way to escape prison. But not to be the "Great Uniter". She must change her face and find a way to truely help people. She needs to find out how to be a real hero.
1. Chapter 1: Change of Heart

_**So, I came up with this thought awhile ago and thought, why not make it a fan fiction? So, basically, Kuvira tries to break out of prison, but instead of trying to be "The Great Uniter" again, she changes her face and goes around the Earth Kingdom helping people, to sort of make up for her "jerkiness". This is gonna have multiple chapters and i will try to write them as fast as I can ;)**_

_Author's Note: I do not own The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters_

**Chapter 1: Change of Heart**

"Here's your cell, _Great Uniter_. I'm sure you'll have a _magnificent_ time, being locked up. I know how fun it is. Remember how you did it to me? Bye for now, _oh Great Uniter_." Su Yin was saying, laughing, as she pushed Kuvira into the wooden cell and locked the door.  
_Where did I go wrong? _Kuvira wondered. She was miserable. Only two days before, she was heading to Republic City, to finally reunite the Earth Empire. But her plan failed. She was the _Great Uniter_, but now, she felt more like the G_reat Failure_. Locked away, dressed in rags, and worst of all, she had never realized what she was _actually _doing. She never realized she was causing all this pain and suffering. To her it seemed like _order_, to the rest of the world it seemed like _torture_. And worst of all, she had lost the one person she had loved the most.  
"Bataar." She said his name, the word almost choking her. By now she was crying. "I… I tried to _kill_ him." She whispered.  
Kuvira fell down to her knees, breaking out in uncontrollable sobs. After awhile she lifted her head, and looked around the cell. There was a bed, a toilet, and a basin filled with water.  
_I have to get out of here._ She thought. _Somehow, I must find a way out, but not to be "The Great Uniter". I need to be- a __real__ hero. _She got into the bed, and pulled the sheets over herself. And she silently hoped that she would awaken the next morning, and this would all be just a dream.

_**So this one was kinda short, but these ones might be, idk, i sort of have writers block right now, but I **__**WILL TRY**__** to make the other chapters longer. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Location

_**Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner but I have other active stories that still need finished and I have been really busy lately. I'll try to get the other chapters out as soon as I can ;)**_

**Chapter 2: Change of Location**

Kuvira awoke the next morning, or what she thought was morning. She still had no idea of what time or day it was. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She got up and walked over to the basin of water to get a drink.  
_I have to get out of here, but how? _She thought. She looked around the cell, trying to find anything made of metal. But there was nothing. Her head drooped in disappointment.  
_There's no way I'll ever get out of here._ She thought. Then the door opened.  
"Breakfast, _Great Uniter_." A guard walked in with a wooden tray of food. He set it down, then left. Kuvira sighed, she was in no mood to eat. Kuvira gasped. _I might not be able to metalbend, but I can still earthbend! _She thought. She looked around for something, anything, that was made of earth. But the floors and walls were wooden, the basin and tray was wooden, the bed frame was wooden, and the parts of the toilet were made of platinum. There was nothing. But then, she got an idea. _I haven't showered in awhile, maybe, just maybe, I can earthbend the dirt off of me._

Kuvira had found a way to escape, but she knew she had to be careful. If she attempted to escape in broad daylight, she was sure to be captured. She had to escape in the dead of night, and she had to be completely silent. Since the guard had told her that it was breakfast, she had assumed it was midmorning.  
_I'll have to wait until I can be sure it is nighttime. Ok, I think I have the perfect plan. _She thought.

_It's time. _Kuvira thought.  
She got out of bed, stood up and took a deep breath. She made a couple of hand movements and little by little, a little ball of earth formed.  
_Well, I guess this has to be good enough. _She thought.  
Then, she earthbend it into a small disk, and made it spin around like a saw. Very, very slowly, she sawed a small hole into the floor. When she removed it, she was overjoyed that her guess had been correct. It was dirt beneath the wooden floor. She grabbed the pillowcase she filled with her food and water. She used her seismic sense to feel any vibrations, she felt guards all around the cell, but after a few miles there wasn't any. So, as silently as she could, she earthbent the hole deeper and deeper, jumped inside, and pulled the wooden circle back over the hole.


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Face

_**So, Kuvira has escaped, now's where the fun starts! ;) (btw Kuvira was imprisoned in a place not very far from Zao Fu, but not right in the city)**_

**Chapter 3: Change of Face**

_I know this place, when have I been here before? _Kuvira thought.  
She had walked much more than several miles from her former prison. She had no idea what to do next. Then she remembered.  
_Oh, this is about how far we followed Aiway's tire tracks when he betrayed Su. _Kuvira became alarmed. That meant she was rather close to Zao Fu, and that was very dangerous. She was much more likely to be spotted here. She had to find somewhere to stay.  
_I have to still have at least one person who still secretly follows me, after all, they did pledge their loyalty to me. Maybe at least one of them actually meant it. _She thought.

Kuvira had walked several more miles until she started to notice that dawn was approaching. She had to find somewhere to stay, once there was broad daylight it would take no more than a second before someone recognized her.  
_I think one of my lieutenants lived not very far away from here. He was one of my most loyal soldiers. Surely he'd help me. _She thought.  
Kuvira had reached a house that she was sure was the old lieutenant's. Kuvira knew she had to hurry, the sky was getting more and more lit and the sun was rising. Kuvira walked up to the door. She took a deep breath.  
_I've got nothing to lose. _She thought.  
Kuvira knocked on the door. In a few moments a man answered it. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw who had knocked.  
"Kuvira?" He asked, bewildered. She nodded.  
"But, you're supposed to be in _prison_!" He said, very confused.  
"I escaped. I need a place to stay. Please help me, I promise I'll explain once I'm inside, if you'll have me." Kuvira rushed. The man looked around, to make sure no one had seen them, then ushered her inside.  
"Alright, now will you _please_ explain all of this to me?" He asked.  
Kuvira rushed on, explaining everything since that horrible day that she had surrendered. She told him of Su's cruelty to her, her escape, everything that had happened from that day to the present.  
"I couldn't stay there, I know I said I would accept whatever punishment the world sees fit, but it was so horrible. I-I feel so horrible…." She trailed off, sobbing.  
The man embraced her. "It's alright, you're safe now." He soothed.  
Kuvira looked up, with tears in her eyes. "I don't even want to be _"The Great Uniter"_ anymore. I just want to help people, _actually help_ people, without all the armies and contracts." She told him, still sobbing.  
The man had a serious look for a second, then softened. "I know what! You remember the one officer, his brother is a surgeon. He could give you plastic surgery to change your face. No one will recognize you." He offered.  
Kuvira thought for a moment. "That sounds perfect! Thank you!" Kuvira was overjoyed.  
She hugged him again, another expression of her gratitude.  
"I'll contact him, you can stay here for the night. Follow me, I'll show you to a room you can sleep in." He said as he lead her down a hallway.

The next morning, Kuvira and the former lieutenant went to the surgeon's place. He got Kuvira to lie down on a cot. The surgeon took some anesthesia and injected it into Kuvira's arm.  
"Now close your eyes, and count to 10." The surgeon told Kuvira.  
_1…2…3…4…5…6….. _She thought, but Kuvira was unconscious before she even got to 7.

Kuvira woke up hours later, though it only seemed like a few minutes to her. She couldn't see anything because of the bandages on her face. "Kuvira?" She heard a voice say. It was the surgeon. "I''m going to take your bandages off." He said.  
She felt him grasp the bandage at the side of her face. He used scissors to cut it. He helped her sit up a little. He unwrapped the bandages. The section of bandages around her eyes came off, and she could see again. Finally, all of the bandages came off. The surgeon took a mirror.  
"Here" He said, putting the mirror in front of her face. "What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Name

,

**Chapter 4: Change of Name**

Kuvira gasped. She hardly believed it was herself. Her beauty mark was gone, her chin and nose were rounder, her ears pointier, her eyebrows much thinner, and her skin had a lighter pigment.

"W-what did you do?" Kuvira asked shakily.

"I reshaped your chin, nose, and ears. I also removed your beauty mark, and, there is this new injection that was just invented not very long ago that can change the pigment of your skin." The doctor explained.

Kuvira's eyes were brimming with tears. "Thank you!" She cried. She hugged the surgeon. He smiled and returned the hug.

"It's what I do." He said warmly.

Kuvira pulled away. "I don't know how I could ever thank either of you!" She said to the surgeon and the lieutenant.

"Don't mention it." The lieutenant said to her, smiling.

"W-what now?" Kuvira asked. Her face dropped. Kuvira let out a small sob and jerked her hand up to her mouth. She collapsed onto the surgeon's shoulder, sobbing.

"Where am I supposed to go?!" Kuvira wailed into the shoulder of his lab coat.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out." The lieutenant said. He took her hand. Kuvira looked up, tears streaming down her face. _No one has ever seen me this weak._ She thought.

"We'll figure something out, _together_." He told her, looking into her eyes.

Kuvira sat up. "Together?" She said.

"Yes," He told her. "I'll help you every step of the way."

…

They had made it back to the lieutenant's house.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Kuvira. "You haven't eaten since breakfast." It was now 5 o'clock.

"Yes" She said.

"Coming right up!" He said as he put a pot on the stove. "Want some tea?" He asked her.

"Yes, please" She answered. He sat down across from her and handed her a cup.

"Thank you" Kuvira said as she took a sip. "Sorry if I offend you, but, what is your name again?" Kuvira asked the lieutenant.

"Kong," He said. "Hey, this gives me an idea. If you're going to change your identity, maybe you should pick a new name?" Kong said.

"Hmm," Kuvira said. "Not a bad idea, but what name would I choose?" She said.

Kong took a sip of his tea. "Well, what did you always _wish_ your name was?" He asked her.

"Well," She said. "I've always liked the name Ayako, but it's not really me." Kuvira said as she sipped her tea.

"Any others?" Kong asked.

"Well, I did have this one friend back in Zaofu, Kalini. I always thought she had a pretty name." She said, and took another sip of tea.

"Thats it!" Kong exclaimed. "That's a perfect name for you!" He said.

"Okay," Kuvira said, smiling. "I guess I'm Kalini now."

"Would you like more tea, _Kalini?"_ Kong asked.

"Sure, but you can still call me Kuvira." She said, still smiling.

…

_"Why Kuvira? Why did you do it? I thought you loved me." _

"_I do! I do love you, Bataar!" Kuvira cried. _

"_Then why did you shoot me?" Bataar asked bitterly. _

"_I'm sorry!" Kuvira screamed. She fell to her knees sobbing. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She screamed louder. She buried her face in her hands, screaming. _

_Kuvira looked to her left, and saw Bataar controlling the Colossus. He pointed the spirit weapon at her, and she saw the pink glow. _

"_I'm sorry!" Kuvira screamed one last time. Then, she saw the pink glow surround her, and heard the ear splitting boom of the weapon. _

Kuvira woke up, screaming, to Kong sitting on her bedside.

"What happened?!" Kuvira gasped.

"I heard you screaming, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kuvira was gasping, trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? I heard you _screaming_ 'I'm sorry!' Why?" Kong asked. Kuvira could see the concern in his eyes.

_No, I can't tell him._ She thought. "I-I'm alright." Kuvira said, shaking.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kong asked, obviously not convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine, really, I am." Kuvira said.

"Okay," Kong said. He got up and went over to the door. "Goodnight" He said.

"Goodnight" Kuvira answered. She heard him close the door. Kuvira laid back down and tried to fall back asleep, although she knew it would never come.

_**Wow, Okaaayy then! So sorry this took so long. I've really started to neglect most of my fan fictions because of all the writers block but now its completely gone for some reason. So, Kuvira's got a new face and a new name. And a new friend ;) let's just see where this leads….**_


End file.
